


Part I: The Spark

by Saffron Rose (GaubHefta)



Series: What She Meant Back Then [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Time travel kinda, magic candy sapphics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaubHefta/pseuds/Saffron%20Rose
Summary: Caramelinda Meringue arrives as a guest at Castle Candy and meets her idol, Lazuli Rocks, for the first time
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Series: What She Meant Back Then [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801846
Kudos: 11





	Part I: The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first finished fanfic I've ever posted but I love these magic sapphics so dearly I had to write something. I have at least three more parts to come so I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

“Thank you, Maillard. You can leave those there.” The knight bows her head at Caramelinda and returns to the carriage for her lady’s final trunks. Caramelinda looks around the grand castle entrance for any sign of her hosts but no one appears to be about besides a lone Tart Guard posted at the door. Caramelinda sighs. She had heard the Rocks family was an eclectic bunch but this would not do. “Hello?” she calls out expectantly.

The only answer is her echo. Caramelinda swivels to glare at the guard. “Where is the royal family?”

The guard blinks at her lazily and shrugs. With a huff, Caramelinda lifts up her dress and marches up the grand staircase in search of any member of House Rocks.

Her high heels click briskly down the marble hallway as she glances in every room she can see. She finds are empty studies and lounges but not a living soul. A bit of movement catches her eye at the end of the hall and Caramelinda quickly heads in that direction. The end of the hallway is beamed in sunlight and Caramelinda finds herself stepping out into an indoor courtyard. Tall sugar grass sways slightly in the breeze and a Cola fountain set into the west wall bubbles quietly. Across the lawn, framed in the archway of an open-air hallway, is the fabled mage Lazuli Rocks. 

All of Caramelinda’s anger slips away as she curtsies deeply. “Your highness, I’m so glad that I found you.”

Lazuli smiles at Caramelinda, her eyes sparkling. “I’m so glad that I found you. Welcome to Castle Candy, Lady Meringue.”

Caramelinda looks about her as if taking in her location for the very first time. Her hand twitches as she resists the urge to bite her nails. “I’m terribly sorry, I shouldn’t have invited myself in like this, there was no one at the hall to greet me-”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Lazuli interrupts her. “We are the rude ones, not being there to welcome our guest. Please, come with me.” Lazuli smiles, stepping to meet Caramelinda in the center of the courtyard.

Caramelinda relaxes, smiling right back. 

Lazuli begins to lead Caramelinda to a doorway then inhales sharply. Her hands find each other, clutching together in a tight fist.

“Lazuli? Are you okay?” Caramelinda takes a tentative step forward.

Lazuli smiles again at Caramelinda but this time speaks through clenched teeth. “It’s fine, it’ll pass.”

Lazuli closing her eyes, trying to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling to a slow count of 4 in her head but black and white shapes fill her vision. She slumps ungracefully to the ground.

“Lazuli!” Caramelinda looks around wildly for a Tart Guard or handmaid that might know what to do but they are alone in the courtyard. “Help!” she calls out anyway. “Please help me! The princess has collapsed!!!”

She sits on the ground with a thud next to Lazuli, not worrying about her expensive velvet skirt. She cradles Lazuli’s head in her lap as Lazuli breaths heavily, her eyes squeezed shut. “It’s okay Lazuli, I’m here,” Caramelinda murmurs, rocking gently back and forth. The panic is building inside of her. How can she help this woman she has heard stories of for years but only just met? What strange disease or magic is this that is causing the second-in-line to the throne to convulse in her arms? Caramelinda can feel the hot tears pressing at the back of her head so she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to keep them from falling. She exaggerates her exhales, unsure if she’s trying to calm Lazuli or herself. When she finally opens her eyes, she is met with the twinkling navy eyes of Lazuli staring deep into her own. Caramelinda can’t help but gawk; is Lazuli grinning at her?

“What’s so funny?” Caramelinda’s voice comes out sharper than she intends and she bites her lip in frustration.

Lazuli’s smile widens even further. “I’m not used to people being this concerned!” she laughs.

“Your eyes rolled back in your head and you collapsed! What happened?!”

“I’m fine! It was only a vision! It happens all the time.” Lazuli shifts, propping herself up. Caramelinda suddenly becomes very aware of how close she is to the princess and pulls her hands in close on her lap.

“That is one of your visions?” Caramelinda drops her voice to a near whisper, her panic transformed into curiosity and awe. “What did you see?”

Lazuli stands up and brushes bits of sugar grass off of her dress. She turns to look down at Caramelinda, still crouched on the ground. “It shouldn’t concern you now.” She reaches out a hand, waiting for Caramelinda to take it. “I’m sure the King will want to meet you now that you are here. Are you coming?”

Caramelinda blinks, disoriented by Lazuli’s nonchalance. Yet she can still feel the imprint of Lazuli’s warm body pressed into hers and like an instinct, Caramelinda takes her outstretched hand. Lazuli is stronger than she looks, pulling Caramelinda up and close to her in one fluid movement. The two of them stand there facing each other, close enough to hear the other’s racing heart before Lazuli spins around and heads down the castle hall.


End file.
